


Becoming Her Man

by MayorHaggar



Series: Widow Raises a Wizard [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Adopted Children, Age Difference, Birthday Sex, Creampie, Crossover, Deepthroating, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Facials, First Time, Harry Potter was Adopted by Other(s), Kitchen Sex, Love Confessions, Oral Sex, Pseudo-Incest, Rough Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-18 21:21:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22300048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayorHaggar/pseuds/MayorHaggar
Summary: At 10 years old, Harry Potter is taken in by Natasha Romanoff. By his 18th birthday, he views her as so much more than a mother figure.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Natasha Romanov (Marvel)
Series: Widow Raises a Wizard [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1635001
Comments: 7
Kudos: 168





	Becoming Her Man

_“What’s your name, kid?”_

_“Harry,” he said, brushing his wet hair out of his face so he could better see the redheaded woman peering down at him, the one who had just saved him from the man with the knife . “Harry Potter.”_

_“Nice to meet you, Harry Potter. My name is Natasha Romanoff.” She held her hand out towards him, and after staring down at it warily for a second while wondering if this was some trick like the ones Dudley sometimes had the kids at school play on him, he tentatively shook it. “How old are you, Harry?” He had to think about it for a second because his birthdays were never something to celebrate with the Dursleys, but eventually he figured it out._

_“Ten,” he said._

_“And what’s a ten year old boy doing wandering around the streets of London all alone in the pouring rain?” she asked, leaning down to look at him more closely. “Where’s your family?” She wrinkled her nose as she got a better look at him, engulfed by Dudley’s hand-me-downs. “Buying you clothes that actually fit you, I hope?”_

_“I don’t have any family,” he said, shaking his head. “My parents died when I was young.”_

_“I’m sorry to hear that,” she said quietly. “Who have you been staying with? Where did you come from?”_

_“Doesn’t matter,” he mumbled, shaking his head. “Not going back.” Even if he’d wanted to, he doubted Uncle Vernon would let him back into the house. He still didn’t know why the couch had suddenly flown up off of the ground and hit Dudley when he was trying to punch him, but Vernon blamed him for it anyway. His uncle’s red-faced tirade had been the entire reason he’d run out of the house to begin with, and he wasn’t going to risk going back there. His uncle scared him as much as the man with the knife had._

_“Hmm.” The redheaded woman stared at him in concern for a moment, and then gave him a smile. “Well, I have a temporary apartment in the city. You can stay with me if you want. Just for now, until we figure out a better place for you to go.”_

_“Okay,” he said right away. He’d only just met this woman, but she had just saved his life and she hadn’t said or done anything mean to him. That alone set her apart from anyone else in his life._

_She ruffled his sodden hair, took him by the hand and led him out of the street and towards her apartment._

\--

_Eight Years Later_

“I hope you enjoyed your party, Harry.”

“I did, mum,” he said. “Thanks.”

“Any time, son.” Natasha said, smiling at him.

What began as a temporary solution became more permanent somewhere along the way. She’d officially adopted him over seven years ago now, largely to put his mind at ease and assure him that she wasn’t going anywhere and wasn’t abandoning him, that she still wanted him in her life even after the bombshell that had been dropped on them when Minerva McGonagall turned up on their doorstep with an invitation to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He’d been worried she would think he was a freak like the Dursleys had, but he should have known better. She’d been surprised, but not nearly as much as the average “muggle” would be. The concept of magic might have been new to her, but given all her first-hand experience dealing with superhumans, finding out her ward was a wizard was something she took in stride.

He’d gone off to Hogwarts knowing that he always had a home waiting for him. He’d changed Natasha’s life every bit as much as she’d changed his. She was supposed to just be in London for a few weeks to a couple of months at the most back when they first met, but she’d made her stay permanent for him. She still worked for her old boss and had to leave on business every once in awhile, but she was never gone long. Their life was far from normal, he a famous wizard with a Dark Lord hunting him and she a trained superspy who fought alongside superheroes and mythical gods, but it was theirs and they loved it. He’d lost his parents and she was unable to have children of her own, but they’d formed their own little family together. She was the most important person in his life, and he knew in his heart that she felt the same way about him. They completed each other, filled the holes in each other’s lives.

Harry didn’t want to do anything that might damage that irreplaceable relationship, which had made the last year or two so damn difficult for him as he fought a war with himself.

“Ginny looked cute today,” she said conversationally.

“Don’t,” he said, rolling his eyes. They’d been down this road many times in the past. Ginny’s crush on him had been obvious for years, and she’d only gotten more flirtatious with him as she got older. No matter how hard she tried, it was never going to work.

“Fine, fine,” she said. “I know you don’t like Ginny, not in that way at least. But don’t you think it’s time you asked a girl out?”

“I did,” he reminded her. “Or have you forgotten I dated Cho Chang?”

“You were fifteen,” his mum said, shaking her head. “Doesn’t even count. You’re eighteen years old now, Harry, and I know there are plenty of girls who would love for you to ask them out. If you don’t want Ginny, what about Susan? She’s shy, but I can see the way she looks at you. Or even Luna. She’s a little…uh…”

“Strange?” he offered. He treasured Luna Lovegood’s friendship dearly, but he was pretty sure even she would happily agree with him.

“Sure, let’s go with that,” Natasha said, smirking. “She might be different, but she’s cute, she’s one of your closest friends, and she’s pretty funny in a quirky sort of way. You guys would probably have lots of fun together.”

“I’ll always have fun around Luna,” he said. “But I can’t date her, or anyone else.”

“And why not?” she asked, frowning. “Is something wrong, Harry? Is there anything you want to talk about?”

“It’s not like that,” he began reluctantly. He’d tried to put these sorts of talks off as much as possible, especially over the last year as his feelings became harder to ignore, but she was getting annoyingly persistent about it. “There’s just…someone else who I like already.”

“There is?!” she said. She clapped her hands excitedly. “Why didn’t you say so?! This is great!”

“No, it isn’t,” he said flatly. “I like her, but I’ll never be able to have her.”

“What? What makes you say that?” she asked, frowning at him. “Does she already have a boyfriend or something?”

“No, there’s no boyfriend. She hasn’t dated anyone as long as I’ve known her, actually. It’s just, well, it’s impossible.”

“Look at our lives, Harry. I’m a retired spy who sometimes fights side by side with Norse gods, men in flying suits of armor and a normally mild-mannered doctor who gets really big and green when he’s angry. You can fly through the air on a broomstick and talk to snakes. If our lives aren’t living proof that nothing is impossible, I don’t know what is.”

“I’d take another fight with the basilisk over dealing with the girl at this point,” he quipped. “Lot less complicated.”

“Don’t even joke about that,” she said sternly.

“Right, sorry,” he said. Knowing that he’d been forced to kill a giant basilisk at twelve years old and survived only through sheer luck and the help of a phoenix was still a sore spot for Natasha even this many years later. She’d gotten a lot more involved in keeping track on what was happening in the wizarding world, and at Hogwarts particularly, after that. She’d been able to covertly shut down Dolores Umbridge’s would-be reign of terror before it could even really begin.

“Seriously, Harry, it’s not like you to be so afraid to take a chance,” she said. “You’ve sure as hell never hesitated to stick your neck out and throw yourself into the line of fire when someone tries to kill you or your friends. What has you so scared that you won’t even try? Does she even know you like her?”

“No, she doesn’t know.” He shook his head and chuckled without humor as he imagined how this conversation would go if the woman in question _did_ know how he felt.

“Then tell her!” his adoptive mother said. She took his hands in hers, and not for the first time he marveled at how soft they were. A woman who’d lived the life she had shouldn’t have hands this soft. “The worst that could happen is she says no, and you both get on with your lives.”

“It’s not that simple,” he said. “If I tell her how I feel, I’m afraid it’ll wreck everything. I couldn’t bear it if I lost her.”

“If you’re this hung up on her, you’ll probably lose her anyway if you don’t speak up,” she said. He flinched at that horrifying thought, but she kept going. “If what you already have with her is that precious, I’m sure she’ll want to preserve that even if she doesn’t return your feelings. And just for the record, if she _doesn’t_ return your feelings, she’s an idiot. Just saying.”

“She isn’t,” he said, smiling slightly. “She really, really isn’t. She’s brilliant.”

“Tell her that,” Natasha said. “Let her know, At least give her the option.” He tried to look away, but she was having none of it. “Harry, look at me.” There was an air of authority in her voice then, one that he’d never been able to deny. He looked into her green eyes and shivered at the intensity he saw there. “Life is too short for you to not go after the things you want. If you want her, make a move. If you keep quiet and try to bottle this all up inside of you, you’ll regret it forever.”

Listening to this woman he loved more than anything or anyone in the world speak to him so earnestly, and seeing the warmth and compassion and love for him shimmering in her beautiful eyes, was more than Harry could handle. She was right; if he didn’t take a chance, he was going to regret it. Even if this blew up in his face, even if nothing would ever be the same, he had to go through with this. He loved her too much not to try.

Natasha grinned at first; she must have seen the newfound determination on his face and realized that he’d taken her advice to heart. Then her eyes widened as he leaned his head in towards hers. He didn’t have to look up at her anymore; they were the same height now. Just more proof that he wasn’t the young boy she’d raised anymore. He was all man now.

He’d rarely ever seen the unflappable Natasha Romanoff put on the back foot, but she was frozen in place as if her brain could not process the reality that the young orphan she’d taken in at ten years old was leaning in to kiss her.

She hadn’t been stiff as a board in any of the dreams he’d had about this moment, but at least it meant she wasn’t resisting and he could actually go through with it. Harry seized that opportunity, pressing his lips against hers. Her lips tasted faintly of cherries from the lip gloss she’d worn for his birthday party, and he decided on the spot that cherries were now his favorite fruit. He just wished she would move her lips too. Pressing his lips against hers was nice, but it would be so much better if she was an active participant in the kiss instead of just standing there.

After a blissful few seconds, Natasha put her hand on her adopted son’s chest and nudged him backwards. There wasn’t enough force behind it to call it a shove, but it did put some space between their bodies. Harry badly wanted to close that space, take her into his arms and kiss her again, but he could tell that would be a risky choice to make. He nearly did it anyway, still feeling emboldened by her ironic words of encouragement and by the taste of her cherry lips, but she shook her head at him.

“Harry,” she whispered. “What? Why…why did you…?” It felt so strange to see his powerful, confident mum at a loss for words, but he understood it. He knew he’d just shocked the hell out of her. He’d just turned her life, both their lives, upside down with one simple kiss. Part of him wished he could do something to set her mind at ease, even if that meant undoing what he’d just done. But not only did he know that was impossible, he wouldn’t do it even if he could. What was done was done. She knew how he felt now, just as she’d urged him to do before she’d known it was her he was talking about. Well, that wasn’t entirely true. He’d kissed her, true, but he hadn’t put his feelings into words. Time to correct that.

“I love you,” he said. It was a simple statement, but those three words were life-changing despite their simplicity. There was no going back now.

“But Harry, I’m—we’re—“

“That’s why I said it was impossible. But then you told me nothing is impossible.” She winced as if he’d physically struck her by throwing her own words back at her.

“Harry, we can’t—“

“Its like you said, mum—no, _Natasha_. Life is too short, and I’m tired of hiding how I feel. I love you, and I want to be with you.”

“ _Harry,”_ she whined. “Please.” He knew what she wanted, what she was trying to ask of him.

“I can’t,” he said. “I can’t forget. I can’t pretend I don’t feel this way. Trust me, I tried. I tried to make myself fall for other girls instead, girls my own age. But none of them could ever compare to you. You’re beautiful, I love you, and I want you.”

She opened her mouth as if to try and respond, but no words would come out. He’d struck her speechless and had her reeling. Harry decided to press this advantage. This might be his best and only chance to make his impossible fantasy a reality, now, while she was still at a loss as to what to do or what to think.

“Please let me love you,” he pleaded. “At least for tonight.” He closed the distance between them and wrapped his arms around her body. She looked spooked and unsure of herself, but she didn’t try to push him away again. “If you never want to do this again after today, if you want to go back to being mother and son, I’ll do my best to move on,” he said. “But give me tonight. Please.”

She did not resist as he kissed her again. Her lips were once again motionless to begin with, but after a few seconds she began to kiss him back. It was slow and tentative at first, as if she still wasn’t sure if she should be doing this, but eventually she pushed past her indecision and poured more effort into the kiss. It made him moan right away. _This_ was how a kiss was supposed to feel!

Kissing the most important woman in his life and having her kiss him back was as amazing as he’d always dreamed it would be, but now that the moment was here Harry couldn’t be satisfied with kissing alone. He ran his hands down her back, skimming across the casual t-shirt she’d changed into after his party and grabbing onto her ass through her shorts. He’d secretly admired that ass so many times, especially over the past couple of years. It had gotten to the point now that he never walked in front of her and always made sure to be directly behind her so he could watch her butt in motion. But staring at her butt couldn’t compare to the reality of taking it into his hands and squeezing it. She gave an adorably girlish squeak when he squeezed and kneaded her cheeks, and then her hands, which had been hanging limply at her side, rose up to ruffle his hair like she’d done too many times to count over the last eight years. Feeling that familiar, affectionate gesture while locked in a very unfamiliar embrace just about did Harry’s head in.

He moved from squeezing her ass through her shorts to tugging both her shorts and her panties down her legs. She said nothing either to encourage or discourage him, but she did continue to ruffle his hair, which he took as a good sign. The shorts and panties came all the way off, and she helped him out by kicking them off. He groaned when he looked down and saw her completely bare pussy. Immediately he reached out and touched it with his finger. Her body gave a little jerk when he rubbed his index finger against her outer lips, and then he made them both groan by slipping his finger inside of her. His finger was suddenly enveloped in tight wet heat, and he followed his instincts and wiggled it around inside of her. When his explorations eventually turned to something more reminiscent of a fingerbang, she yelped and grabbed onto his arm with both hands. Her strong arms held his hand in place and prevented him from moving his finger any further in. 

“Stop, Harry,” she hissed. “I’m not ready for anything like that yet.”

“Sorry, sorry!” he said. “I don’t really know what I’m doing.” He’d been riding a wave of confidence since their first kiss, but now he was struck by self-doubt. With as little experience as he had, would he be able to please a woman as wonderful as his adopted mum? All he and Cho had done was some kissing and a tiny bit of over-the-clothes groping. His mum hadn’t been in any relationships since he’d met her, but obviously she had loads more experience than him.

“It’s okay, Harry,” she said, her voice gentle and reassuring and not at all displeased. “I’ll teach you everything you need to know.”

Feeling that this particular moment had passed, Harry carefully pulled his finger out of his adoptive mother’s tightness and waited to see what she had in mind, what she was going to teach him. The first thing she did was pull her shirt up and over her head, leaving her in nothing but her plain black bra.

“Eventually I’ll teach you how to unhook a woman’s bra,” she said. “But I’m afraid you might be a little too anxious for that right now, so we’ll circle back to that lesson some other time.” She reached behind her back, unsnapped her bra and let it fall to the floor of the kitchen.

“Holy fuck,” he muttered under his breath as he got his first look at a pair of naked breasts in the flesh. And what a pair they were. They were round, firm and perfect, and his eyes locked onto them as if he was hypnotized. He grabbed them in his hands immediately and squeezed them, remembering his earlier lesson and not grabbing them too hard. She giggled and put her hands on top of his, joining him as he kneaded her breasts in his hands. He would have liked to keep doing that for hours, and get a taste of them as well, but she soon pulled his hands off of her and dropped down so her knees hit the tile floor in front of him.

“Let’s see how you handle this,” she said. She reached for his shorts and pulled both them and his boxers off. His cock had first twitched the moment his lips touched hers for the first time, so of course he was rock hard by now. She cocked one eyebrow at him as she wrapped her hand around his length and began to slowly stroke it. “Wow, who knew you’d be this big? My son has become quite the man, hasn’t he?” By the time she’d taken him in, he was already past the age where it would’ve been appropriate for his mom to see his cock. She was now seeing it for the first time, and the look of genuine approval on her face as she saw it and got her hand around it gave his masculine ego quite the boost.

Then she brought his cock to her mouth and flicked the sensitive head with her tongue, and his male ego rose to all-new heights. Nothing that had ever happened in his life could compare to looking down and seeing his gorgeous redheaded adoptive mother naked and on her knees for him, running her talented tongue all along his cockhead before journeying south and giving the same treatment to the rest of his member.

While she might not have dated anyone over the past eight years of raising him, it was obvious to him that this was not the first time she had done this. She knew exactly what she was doing, knew exactly what would feel the best for him and gave it to him. He still didn’t know if she’d accepted his feelings or was simply going along with it and was giving him this one night that he’d asked for. But whether it was for one night only or not, she was giving this her all. She bobbed her head on his cock steadily, showing no hint of a gag reflex as she took him deeper into her mouth and down her throat. This wasn’t her first time sucking a cock, but Harry couldn’t bring himself to be upset or jealous about that, not when she was treating him to something so amazing with the knowledge and experience she had.

It was wonderful, feeling her plump lips slide up and down his cock while she sucked him with a level of skill that girls his age just couldn’t hope to achieve. And it was even better for the fact that he could look down and see that familiar beautiful face slurping on his cock. Her eyes, so like his own even though they weren’t biologically related, stared up at him without hesitation as she pleasured his cock, reminding him that this wasn’t a dream and this wasn’t Ginny Weasley or Susan Bones or Cho Chang or any other girl with his cock in their mouth. Those girls, beautiful as they were, could never measure up to his mother. He’d felt that way even before now, but now that he was getting a taste of…well, of her getting a taste, he was even more convinced.

She was the one for him, the only woman he wanted in his life and in his bed. Now he needed to convince her of that. More than that, he needed to prove himself to her. Right now it still felt like she was trying to take care of him, trying to mother him in some weird way. But he wasn’t a child anymore, and he didn’t need her to protect him. He needed to prove that to her, prove that he was worthy of her and capable of giving her what she needed too. In order to do that, he couldn’t simply stand there and let her take care of everything. It was time for him to show her that he was a real man now, and there was no time like the present.

He thrust his hips forward suddenly and without warning, catching her off-guard and shoving his cock deeper into her mouth. Her eyes widened in surprise as she gagged slightly at the unexpected display from him, and they simply looked at each other for a moment as if they were both trying to figure out what the next step was. Since she hadn't given him any visible sign of disapproval, he pushed forward on his chosen path by grabbing her hair in his hands and pulling her into another thrust of his hips.

Now that he'd started, he couldn't stop. He held onto Natasha's beautiful long red hair, gathering it into twin handles that he used to pull her head back and forth while he kept shoving his hips against her and forcing her to take his cock deep. What had begun as an introduction to oral sex overseen by his adoptive mother had now become a chance for him to explore his dominant side and fuck her face, and he couldn't have been happier about this development.

" _GAKH GAKH GAKH!"_ His mum might have had experience with sucking cocks and even deepthroating them, but that didn't mean she was immune to gagging while having her face fucked so roughly. His balls bounced off of her chin every time he simultaneously thrust his hips forward and pulled her head towards him via his hair handles. He started to hold her down on his cock for longer and longer intervals every time he was buried all the way down her throat, holding onto her hair even tighter so she couldn't even think about going anywhere. She was forced to gag and slobber around his thick cock, and her own drool began to drip down her chin. He was turning his beautiful mother into an absolute wreck with his cock, and he couldn't get enough of it. His only regret was that she'd already washed off the makeup she'd worn for his party, because he was sure it would've become smudged and smeared by now, only adding to the obscene picture she now resembled, with he and his cock as the painter.

Even though he was a physically fit young man who'd fought many battles against dark wizards, he knew that she could get out of this situation and put him on his back fairly easily if she wanted to. His wand was not within reach and she surely knew at least a dozen techniques she could use from this position alone that would get her out of this within seconds. But she made no attempt to free herself from the onslaught. She stayed there, down on her knees on her own kitchen tile, and allowed him, her own adopted son, to continue fucking her face.

Harry had taken control to prove that he didn't need her to lead him around by the nose (or by the dick in this case, he supposed.) He wanted to prove he was all man, and he didn't see how she could ever make that mistake again after this. Over and over again he drove forward and stuffed her throat full of his cock, and he kept holding her down on him as long as he felt he could reasonably get away with without putting her in legitimate danger. It was a potentially dangerous balancing act, but hearing her gag desperately around his cock and watching the drool that ran down her chin and even further down onto her neck was well worth it. He'd had too many dreams to count that featured his mother down on her knees for him, and he'd masturbated many, many times to the fantasy of fucking her face like this. But the reality surpassed his fantasies in every way possible. This was a moment he'd never be able to get enough of, and he was pretty sure that facefucking his mother in their kitchen was going to be the new memory he used to conjure his Patronus from this day forward.

As incredible and unbelievable as this moment was, it couldn't last forever. This was his first time even so much as seeing a woman naked, never mind having his cock sucked. That he'd lasted as long as he had, especially with the brutal pace he'd taken up once he decided to prove his mettle to her, was a testament to his strength and also his willpower. He could only fight it off for so long though, and now he was faced with a decision: where was he going to cum?

He never even considered warning her that his orgasm was approaching or giving her a choice on where he finished. That would have defeated the entire purpose of taking control like he had. No, he was going to make this decision himself, and she was just going to take it. The thought of coming inside of her mouth, of holding her by the hair and forcing her to swallow it all, was a very appealing one. But he would just have to hope this wasn't going to be a one time thing and he'd have a chance to make her swallow his cum some other night, because he decided there was only one way he wanted to finish right now.

She gasped for air when he let go of her hair and pulled his cock out of her mouth, but she gasped for an entire different reason a few seconds later. He took his cock in hand and aimed it directly at her face, stroking rapidly as he reached his endpoint. The first shot of cum hit her on the nose, the next few struck her cheeks, and he aimed one directly into her open, gasping mouth as well, hitting his target perfectly and dropping it on her tongue. She took his final, smaller spurt on the chin, with the semen joining her drool and somehow making her face look like even more of a mess.

" _Hahhh...Hahhh..."_ His mother gasped and wheezed and stared up at him with a face turned into a sticky, semen-and-drool covered mess, looking at him differently than she ever had before. Was it newfound respect, or could it possibly be lust? "Are you...serious?" she asked. The question had been asked because his cock got hard all over again before she'd even caught her breath. He couldn't help it; staring down at her cum-covered face was as stimulating as any lust potion his world had devised.

Rather than bothering to answer her, he simply held out his hand for her. She took it and allowed him to pull her back to her feet, but then she yelped as he bent her over the kitchen table so her lovely round ass stuck out towards him. He ran a finger between her legs, finding her far wetter than she had been the first time he'd touched her. So she'd been aroused by his rough facefucking. That was perfect, and not only because it meant she had enjoyed that new, rougher side of him. It was also perfect because it meant he didn't need to do anything to get her ready for what was coming next.

If she was wet and his cock was already hard and ready for more, there was no reason to delay any further. He ran the head against her for just a moment, and then he slid inside of her.

She cried out at the penetration, and so did he. If he'd thought she felt tight and wonderful when it was just his finger, he was pleased to find that she felt so much better when it was his cock inside of her instead. She felt like she was a perfect fit for him, and that just seemed to fitting. Just as they'd completed each other's lives and filled each other's gaps, why shouldn't their bodies be just as capable of being exactly what the other needed?

"God, so big!" Natasha moaned. "You feel so good in me!"

He couldn't agree more, and that's why his hands went to her hips and he began to thrust. He found himself glad that she'd been with other men when she was younger. It meant that he didn't need to worry about hurting her. He could just give into his urges and fuck her with as much force and speed as he could manage. And as it turned out, he could manage quite a lot of both.

This might have been his first time, but Harry fucked her with a ferocity that would make a porn star proud. His hips slapped against her ass and made those perfect pale cheeks shake with every thrust into her. She held onto the edge of the table for dear life as he fucked her for all he was worth, and with the way she was moaning, he got the feeling she had needed this as much as he had. It had been years since she'd been with a man as far as he knew, so her needs had probably gone neglected for far too long. But no longer. If she let him, he would satisfy every need and desire she had every single day.

This wasn't the time for thoughts of the future though. This was the time to say goodbye to his virginity forever, and revel in the fact that he was doing so with the most beautiful woman he'd ever known. He couldn't believe how good she felt wrapped around his cock, and all he wanted to do was just keep rocking his hips into her and enjoying pushing into her incredible tightness.

"God! _God_ , Harry, so good! Keep going!"

He hadn't known it was possible, but he started moving his hips even faster in response to her shouted plea. He'd never been able to deny her anything, not when she asked him so honestly and openly. She wanted this fucking as much as he did.

The smack of hips against ass was rivaled only by the intensity of her moans as he slammed into her perfect body from behind while she was bent over the kitchen table, the same table they'd shared so many meals at over the years. He knew he'd never be able to look at that table again without remembering bending her over and fucking her brains out. The thought didn't bother him in the least.

All the boys at Hogwarts had bragged about sex and all the girls they'd hooked up with. Even if half of their stories were true (they weren't), he would still choose this every time. The years of passing up on the opportunities he'd had were all worth it, because nothing would ever top this, top her. Her pussy squeezed him so snugly every stop along the way of his rough fucking, bringing him pleasure unlike anything he'd ever imagined. This was it. This was what he'd been waiting for. He'd been waiting for this, for her, for this chance to give her his virginity and truly celebrate becoming a man; _her_ man.

Harry was so caught up in enjoying this moment of impossible dreams being realized that his orgasm caught even him by surprise. After bottoming out inside of her one last time, he grunted and began to shoot his semen inside of her. For a moment he panicked and considered trying to pull out, but then he remembered that she was sterile thanks to what had been done to her in the Red Room. So he remained where he was, his balls pressed against her ass and his cock buried as deep inside of her as it could go while he deposited all the semen his body could produce directly into her pussy. To him, it felt like he was marking his territory and claiming her as his. He could only hope she felt the same way.

"Fuck..." she mumbled. "Man, I really needed that." It looked like her legs would give out on her after he pulled out, but he caught her and lifted her into his arms. "Was that seriously your first time?"

"Of course!" he said, almost indignantly. "I wouldn't give my virginity to just anyone!"

"Flatterer," she said, chuckling tiredly. "You're a natural." She yawned and her eyes drifted closed as he carried her up the stairs, to her room. He put her into bed, but rather than going to his own room and his own bed, he climbed in and spooned with her. If tonight was destined to be his one and only night with her, he wasn't spending it anywhere other than in her bed.

\--

_Omake_

"Sorry, Ginny, but I can't make it to the Burrow tonight." A pause. "No, not tomorrow either." Harry had to pull the phone away from his ear slightly thanks to Ginny's screaming. Usually he was annoyed at how little his pureblooded friends understood non-magical technology, but it was probably a good thing at the moment. Ginny's ignorance allowed him to easily excuse the very loud and very obvious slurping sounds that accompanied the messy blowjob his mother turned lover was giving him in her, make that _their_ , bed.

"What? No, that's just audio interference," he claimed. "I explained that to you before, remember?" Natasha's shoulders shook, and he had the feeling she was laughing at the excuses he was making for the benefit of his friend. Her amusement didn't stop her from shaking her head from side to side and rubbing his balls, and he had to slap a hand over his mouth. Ginny might not know much about the "fellytone", but he had a feeling even she might catch on that something was up if he moaned directly into the phone.

"Yeah, I'll definitely be there for your birthday," he assured her. "What? Mrs. Weasley wants to know if Natasha's going to be there?" He looked down at the woman in question, who cocked her head at him. " _It's the 11th,_ " he whispered to her, realizing that he probably didn't have his friends' birthdays memorized. She paused for a moment, mouth still full of cock, and then nodded. "Yeah, Ginny, I think she's going to be able to--- _come!_ "

The eyes of the woman in question danced at the unintended double meaning behind his word. While still on the phone with his friend, he came inside of his lover's mouth. She kept her head on him and massaged his balls as if trying to squeeze all of his semen out of him and into her mouth. It was all Harry could do not to shout his pleasure for the world to hear, but he doubted that would go over well. It would amuse his mother to no end though. She'd wound up being a very playful and mischievous lover, which was why she'd waited until he was in the middle of this conversation before she started to suck him.

"What?" he mumbled when Ginny yelled into the phone even louder than usual. "Oh, yeah, sorry. Of course I'd like her to make treacle tart," he said, shaking his head to try and clear it of its post-orgasmic haze. "Yeah, that sounds good."

Ginny continued to chatter away about her upcoming final year at Hogwarts, but Harry's attention was on Natasha. She was still looking playful even after pulling her mouth off of his cock, leaving him to wonder what she was up to now. It didn't take long for him to get his answer. She crawled over to sit next to him on the bed, leaned her head in so her mouth was right next to the phone, and...

_GULP._

"What? N-no, Ginny, that must have, uh, been on your end. Maybe have your dad take a look at the phone again, yeah? Yeah, I'm sure he'll be able to fix it. Okay, I'll see you then. Goodbye."

""Now you're going to get it," he said, throwing down the phone and lunging for Natasha. He held her across his legs, and his hand gave a swat to her naked ass.

"I'm the one who's supposed to do the spanking, Harry!" she protested, but as the spanks continued, her complaints turned into giggles and then long, loud moans. 

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Twitter: https://twitter.com/MayorHaggarFics


End file.
